C R U M B L E
by Huntress of Sacred Dreams
Summary: "I will chase after you for all of eternity. I will follow you till the ends of the earth. For you, my betrothed, are the world to me. And I will make you love me." How can you love someone you who killed your daughter? Simple. You can't. But what if they threaten the lives of those around you? It just makes your world..Crumble.


**Hunter is back with another short multi-story! (Which I will finish :l I promise!)**

**This is for my own challenge on the Warriors Challenge Forum. **

**Enjoy! **

**Read and Review, my duckies!**

* * *

A dark cloud drifted across a crescent moon that hung among the hundreds of stars in the sky. The sudden darkness caused a brown tabby she-cat to shiver, fluffing her fur out against the sudden coldness. Her front paws hung over the edge of the cliff, eyes staring down into the inky black water below. Thousands of stars glittered in the water, perfect reflections of their twins that span the skies. "StarClan..a place for stars. Place of No Stars..a place for evil," she mused. "Which one do I belong to I wonder?"

"Which ever one you choose."

The she-cat leapt to her paws with a hiss of shock. "Who's there!?" she called, eyes dashing around the open cliff top but finding no shape.

"Someone who chose no stars over stars," came the reply. _No stars over stars? Does that mean whoever it is is from the Dark Forest? I thought they were defeated!? _Her thoughts shot around in her head, confusing her and making her scared.

She took a step towards the forest that surrounded the cliff, "You cannot be from the Dark Forest. T-they were defeated!"

"And who are you to question whether we lived or not?" A dark shape peeled away from the shadows and the she-cat bit her tongue to stop herself from hurling a sharp insult at the cat.

"What are you doing here, Bramblestar!?" she snapped.

The cat laughed a mocking laugh and opened its eyes, revealing piercing blue orbs. "Hawkfrost!" the she-cat gasped. "What? How? Why?"

Hawkfrost curled his muzzle into a smile full of malice, "How I am here is none of your concern. Why I am here will concern you more once you know." He took another step towards the she-cat, shadows curling off his strong build.

"Stay away from me!" the she-cat demanded. Her hackles were raised in an effort to make herself seem bigger but she was built to be sleek and slender, not strong and intimidating.

Hawkfrost's eyes suddenly grew softer than usual as he stopped walking towards the she-cat. "I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do that."

"Yes you would. You killed my daughter. There is nothing stopping you from killing me right now." Her voice was icy cold and full of hatred. "So answer me this, Hawkfrost. Why haven't you killed me?" She watched as Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes and twitched his tail. The dead tom let out a loud sigh and suddenly leapt at her, powerful muscles rippling under his pelt.

His leapt brought him crashing down on top of the she-cat, forcing her to the ground. Their noses were inches from in each other and she could feel every breath he took as the air blew across her muzzle. "Because," Hawkfrost forced out. "Because I love you, Leafpool." And then he was gone, leaving a confused Leafpool still laying on the ground.

She scrambled to her paws and fled into the night, the scent of Hawkfrost clinging to her fur and leaving her with a dark souvenir of their meeting.

* * *

_***~*~*X*~*~***_

* * *

"Leafpool! Leafpool!" a voice hissed angrily near her ear, forcing her out of her peaceful sleep.

With a groan she opened her eyes only to stare into the irritated face of Cloudtail. "I'm awake, Cloudtail. What do you want?" Leafpool muttered as she shook her ruffled fur.

"Squirrelflight put you on my hunting patrol so I came in here to find you," the tom snapped. "Now hurry up! Toadstep, Dovewing and Blossomfall are waiting for you." Leafpool nodded and heaved herself to her paws. With a heavy sigh she followed the white tom out into the clearing. The sunlight was bright and forced her eyes closed. When they closed a picture of Hawkfrost's face appeared on her eyelids, taunting her as it mouthed the words 'I love you.' The image disturbed Leafpool and she shook her head to rid herself of it. _A cat as evil as Hawkfrost cannot love, he was only trying to use me, _she decided. But there was still a niggling thought at the back of her brain that told her otherwise.

"Finally!" someone exclaimed. "You're awake!" Leafpool turned to look at Toadstep with a cold gaze.

"Yes, I am awake. Are you leading the patrol? Or is Cloudtail?"

Cloudtail pulled a sour face as he strode up to the group. "_I _am leading this patrol and if any of you have a problem then go take it up with Bramblestar."

None of the cats made another sound. "Good," Cloudtail snapped as he began padding towards the camp exit. Leafpool fell into step behind Blossomfall and Toadstep whilst Dovewing chatted happily with Cloudtail, seemingly oblivious to the senior warrior's grumpy mood.

As soon as Leafpool entered the forest her worries vanished and she felt herself relaxing to the sound of the world around her. Birds chirped loudly in the trees around them, going about their daily lives as if they had not a single worry in the world. Leafpool found herself enjoying the hunting patrol. That was until Blossomfall, Toadstep and Dovewing vanished off in search of a crow whilst Cloudtail trailed after the scent of a squirrel. Leafpool was suddenly all alone in the the forest and she felt the fur on the back of her neck rise as the birds stopped singing. She shivered as a sharp wind cut through the trees, carrying an all too familiar smell with it. "Hawkfrost," she whispered, fear creeping into her tone.

The bushes on her right side shook and Hawkfrost slid out into the daylight. "You called," he purred.

Leafpool gaped at him. "No, I didn't. You were already here!"

He shrugged, "You still said my name. That means you recognised my scent."

"So?" Leafpool shot back.

"You recognised and _remembered _my scent. Does that not mean that you care enough to remember it?" Hawkfrost replied evenly. Leafpool faltered at what Hawkfrost had said. _Remembering someones scent doesn't mean you care for them. Does it? _Her mind went into overdrive as she tried to make sense of the situation she was in. A dead cat had fallen in love with her. A dead, _evil_, cat who had killed her daughter.

"I do not care for you, Hawkfrost. I do not love you and I never will. My daughter died under your paws, how dare you think I would ever love you!" Leafpool screeched, her eyes aflame with sadness and anger.

Hawkfrost became deathly still, not a single muscle twitched as he took in Leafpool's angry outburst. "But..I lov-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentance!" Leafpool snapped.

The tom's eyes suddenly darkened and his fur lifted along his neck. "Would you ever love me?"

"No," Leafpool told him sharply, not noticing his dark look.

"Then I will _make _you love me. I will do things and you will know that I have done them. Perhaps after that you will change your mind about loving me," Hawkfrost snarled. Leafpool was about to ask the tom what he meant but he took one last look at her and then plunged into the surrounding forest. Fear crawled along Leapool's spine as the reality of the situation she had found herself in hit her. An evil, dead cat who loved her and just vowed to make her love him back. It was a threat that could only mean disaster to those around her.

"I can't tell anyone," Leafpool whispered to herself. "No one needs to know more about my troubles. They wouldn't care anyway." With a sad sigh she sunk into a hunters crouch and slunk off into the forest in search of prey.

Ice cold eyes watched her go from the twisted branches of an oak tree. They blinked once and then disappeared, carrying a deadly threat with them.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Tell me if you did or didn't :) **

**Hunter Out~**


End file.
